Italy x Germany: I'm not that useless am I?
by CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: Omfg woo hoo for GerIta!


I paced around Ludwig's kitchen, finding the ingredients I need for the perfect pasta. Mr Germany has been working hard all day, doing paper work and training us so I decided he needed something to help him relax. As the pasta boiled in the huge pan, I made the sauce he likes with it and stirred it together. The mushy red mixture came together, making me smile. I'm sure Ludwig will love what I've made him! I got a scenario in my head of him tasting the pasta and really liking it. A smile broke free on my face making me even more excited, I can't wait for him to test it.

"Draw a circle there's the Earth, draw a circle there's the Earth, I am Italy!" I sang happily, the windows had steamed up so I threw them open and let water vapour out. I stirred the pasta in the pan which was almost ready, on that note; I grabbed a plate from the cupboard nearby. As I danced around cheerfully, Japan sat down at the table with his cup of herbal tea.

"Ciao Kiku" I smiled; he looked up and pulled a small smile.

"Herro" He said in his small voice, I put the plate aside and drained the pasta. It did not surprise him that I was making more pasta, I do most of the cooking here and it is mostly pasta. Sometimes Ludwig made his sausage things which are very nice but I like my pasta! There was a time Kiku made us sushi and it tasted weird, I'd never eaten raw salmon before.

Ludwig soon came through the door and slumped down on a chair; he seemed tired and fed up. Sheepishly, I grated some cheese over the sauce and put it back in the cupboard. I looked at the pasta I had made and smiled. The meal I made was made to perfection, I was proud of it like a true master piece. Carefully, I picked up the plate and carried it over to Ludwig who looked up at me. At first, I felt uneasy so I just sat down and smiled. Ludwig looked at the plate I handed him, he thanked me with a smirk and began to shovel in his food.

He talked about how his work is getting more and more intense, with their more on the Allies side it makes it harder for us. Eventually, I got up and left the kitchen to find the little kitten I saw. Dashing from the kitchen, Kiku and Ludwig watched me as I did. In a way, I felt suspicious when they did. Before I jet off outside, I listened in the kitchen to see what they had to say.

"Sometimes Feliciano makes it harder" I heard from Ludwig, Kiku didn't say much as usual but he wasn't one to bad mouth people in such a way.

"He's useless when he wants to be" Ludwig said with hopeless in his voice, I sighed and stood straight. Would Ludwig really think that of me? All I want his friendship and respect; I know I'm not the strongest nation around but I didn't think I was useless. I try hard in all his training sessions and meetings. Now I had lost all hope, I turned around and ran upstairs.

I had lost track of time but it wasn't of concern to me since I'm useless. For what seemed forever, I had been crying into my pillow. The tears stains marked the cover and my face making my eyes sting. Rubbing my eyes just made them hurt more so I flopped back down and buried my face in the pillow. I can accept the fact that I can't do much but what made me most upset is that Ludwig was saying it behind my back. I sighed and turned my face over to the side. My eyes wet and red, they watched the door in case the handle was to move. I blinked the tears from my eyes and choked out a sob causing more tears to splash from my eyes. The door handle clicked making me jump; I dived under the sheets and closed my eyes pretending I was asleep. Heavy foots steps walked across to the side I was laid on; it was obviously Ludwig here to yell at me for why I'm doing my work. I squeezed my eyes shut and held the cover over my head. His footsteps stopped right next to me, making me worry even more. I felt a hand grab the cover and tear it back out of my grip. Looking down at me was a very angry Ludwig.

"Feliciano, vhat are you doing?" He asked in his big scary voice, I couldn't help but blubber and whine. The tears fell from my eyes again; I rubbed my face again and sighed. Ludwig continued to look down at me; his face went from annoyance to a frown. Gently he sat beside me, his hand went to comfort me but I leaned away. Never did I reject Ludwig's comfort but this time, I felt like if I took it I am just giving in to him again. In the reflection of the mirror, his expression was a little shocked, he'd never seen me just reject him like that.

"Vhat is vrong?" He asked, I laughed the weakest and most effortless laugh. Why is he asking? He went and pretty much called me useless behind my back to Kiku.

"Nothing much, I only heard you call me useless behind my back, you said it to Kiku" I said in a voice a child would sound like when they are sulking, I felt Ludwig's hand touch my arm gently. I wanted to shuffle away but then… I wanted him to make me better although he was the one who made me upset.

"I… I didn't mean to sound so harsh…" He began, making me peer over my shoulder at him. He had his head hung in shame, his mouth pulled down into a frown. I looked away and decided to listen to his side so I rolled back over and looked up at the tall blonde I seemed to rely on. He seemed so strong and big but there were times even he needed to let his emotions out.

Slowly, I reached out and took hold of his sleeve causing him to look at me with his icy blue eyes. We looked at each for a moment, when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, I sat up and shuffled towards him. He watched me from the corner of his eyes; I stretched my arms across to cuddle him. Hopefully, a hug will make him feel better and then we can go eat pasta! When I cuddled him, his arm pulled me closer and into a close tight hug. I really do love his hugs, their all warm and soft and the fact he's full of muscle makes it better too!

A few minutes passed, his lips pressed the top of my head as he stroked the back of my hair to comfort me. I buried my head into chest and looked up at him. He pulled a small smile, I giggled and beamed. It made him smirk and kiss my lips. Delicately, I kissed him back as he pulled me down on the bed making us both laugh. We rolled around together and had a very soft play fight, he beat me of course. Pasta can wait, I have Mr Germany to play with!


End file.
